


Worth Something

by sweetchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancer Park Jisung (NCT), Family Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, chensung - Freeform, mild cursing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchenle/pseuds/sweetchenle
Summary: Jisung thinks that Chenle having feelings for him doesn't make any sense.And if you ask Chenle the reasons why he likes Jisung, it would probably take him days if he were to tell you.





	Worth Something

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there are any spelling/grammatical errors, please do let me know! ^^

A bright and warm sunshine was streaming through the windows giving light to the dull classroom. The teacher’s monotonous voice explaining a ridiculous activity wasn’t helping the students to concentrate at all.

 

“After that, pass your paper to your seatmate and each one of you will get to write down your impression of the owner of the paper you’re currently writing to. Remember, no curse and hurtful words allowed. You have twenty seconds each turn.” Their teacher said and cued for the activity to start.

 

Jisung was absentmindedly writing down ‘meh’ on each of the papers, too lazy to even think about anything. It went on continuously and finally, the papers reached their respective owners.

 

Jisung doesn’t really care about what others think of him and was planning to throw away his paper with lots of comments after class but their teacher instructed them to read it and write a reflection paper afterwards.

 

His eyes scanned through the paper and a lot are pretty much repetitive.

 

_So quiet_

 

_Handsome_

 

_Okay_

 

_Mysterious_

 

_Smart_

 

_A good dancer_

 

_No comment_

 

and a lot more…

 

Though, something caught his eye that he couldn’t even decipher what was written.

  
  


_我非常喜欢你。_

  
  
  


Well, he wouldn’t even bother.

 

**\--**

 

The bell rang and Jisung slung his bag over his shoulder, going outside the classroom, on his way to the dance practice room to regularly kill time until just before he’d be thrown out of school because being at home is boring anyway.

 

As soon as he stepped in, he saw a blond-haired boy wiping the mirrors clean and the boy looked up through the mirror to see you just came in.

 

The boy slightly jumped in his place due to his surprise and dropped the rag that he was holding, hurriedly picking it up.

 

“Park Jisung!”

 

“You’re not going home yet?” Jisung asked as he dropped his bag on a nearby chair and going to the center of the room to stretch and warm up his muscles properly. He didn’t ever want to have strained shoulders ever again after hours of dance practice.

 

“Oh I was about to!” the boy quickly answered, tone higher than usual.

 

Jisung hummed and continued to whatever he was doing.

 

The blond fidgeted in his place, fingers twiddling nervously.

 

“Are you going to say something?” he heard Jisung ask and suddenly his throat went dry. He didn’t know how to calm his nerves and it was just getting worse as seconds pass by.

 

But he had to get it off his chest.

 

“Uh, I w-was actually going to ask y-you…” he said softly, his words fading into thin air.

 

Jisung stopped stretching and sat up, facing the boy and looked at him boredly.

 

“What is it?”

 

The small boy gulped and looked down, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. It took a few seconds to calm himself.

 

“Yesterday, you said something about going on a date…” he trailed off but continued, “that was just a joke, r-right?”

 

Jisung just stared at him and let out a deep sigh.

  


_‘So much drama’_ he thought.

 

“Why?” Jisung asked and heard the boy gasp slightly, eyes wide.

 

The blond turned his eyes away from his shoes and looked at the person sitting in the middle of the dance floor. Eyes, asking silent questions.

 

Jisung fought the urge to roll his eyes right then and there.

  


Some people are just too naive for their own good.

  


_The first time he saw the blond boy was when Jisung was on his way to the dance practice room as usual. The boy was standing in front of the door, looking like he was contemplating to enter or not, judging by the hands that was holding the door handle and letting go after._

 

_Before he knows it, Jisung pushed the door open to enter the room but before he was about to close the door, he heard the smaller ask,_

 

_“Can I please watch you dance?”_

 

_It was a strange question but Jisung didn’t think anything more of it. Besides, he was used to dancing in front of an audience._

 

_“Whatever, just don’t make some noise or anything to disturb me.” Jisung said coldly and left the door open for the latter to come in._

 

_“Thank you! I promise not to do anything that will disturb you. I’m just here to observe… things haha.”_

  


_Jisung rolled his eyes on instinct. This boy just talks too much._

  


_Around the same time, there was this classmate who was watching Jisung from afar._

 

_He turned around his head very slightly on the side, to find a familiar blond boy, staring shyly at him._

 

_‘So that’s him? The person who would watch me dance during practice? Should’ve known.’ Jisung said to himself._

 

_He decided he would just suck it up and confront the boy about it after class.  He turned his attention to the math problems he yet has to solve._

 

_As expected, the boy was waiting in front of the practice room. Jisung groaned, getting annoyed at the fact he has to waste a few minutes of his time just to confront the boy when he could just be practicing for the showcase he’s preparing for the school’s anniversary event._

 

_‘Come on Jisung, let’s just get this over with once and for all’_

 

_The boy heard footsteps echoing the hallway and turned his head to the side just to see Jisung walking towards him._

 

_‘He seems annoyed, should I just tell him another time?’ The boy thought, getting nervous._

 

_Jisung stood before him, his jaw clenched._

 

_“You know, you could’ve just signed up for the dance club if you’re always going to watch me and some of my members dance.” He heard Jisung say through gritted teeth. “Also, please stop boring holes at the back of my head during class, it’s distracting me from my studies.”_

 

_The boy looked at him, eyes wavering and took a deep breath._

  


_“I like you Jisung!”_

 

_The boy’s face was getting red and he was clenching his fists tightly._

  


_Jisung wanted to laugh. He didn’t get it at all._

 

_‘What could this guy know about me when he had never talked to me at all?’_

  
  


_‘On top of that, we’re both guys. What the hell is he thinking?’_

  
  


_‘It doesn’t make sense.’_

  


_Jisung looked at the boy’s name tag stuck on his coat pocket._

  


**_Zhong Chenle_ **

  


_‘By the looks of it, he must really like me huh?’_

  


_So Jisung decided to crush Chenle’s illusions._

  
  


“It wasn’t a joke but I wasn’t even being serious either.”

 

**\--**

 

Jisung walked his way home and as soon as he stepped inside his house, he heard his father speak,

 

“You’re late. What took you so long? You should act like your age, being disciplined and responsible.”

 

Jisung held himself from talking back. He didn’t want to get his ears ripped off from his father’s scolding.

 

_‘Yeah nice to see you too dad.’_

 

“Jisung, you should really bring some spare clothes at school for you to change into so you won’t come home all smelly and sweaty. You know how I hate people with no personal hygiene.” His mother said, looking through the stack of papers on top of the coffee table.

 

So much nagging in a day.

 

“Why are you both here anyway?” Jisung asked as he looked at the two figures being busy with their respective work, backs turned against each other.

 

“I came back to grab some clothes because I’ll be going on a business trip for two days, and she just happened to be here.” his father said, busy replying to some emails, not even sparing him a glance.

  


His father is an executive director of some construction company and his mother is a lawyer.

 

From outside, they look like a high-class family with tons of money and merits, but this family had spectacularly fallen apart.

 

Jisung let out a sigh and rummaged through his bag to take out a sheet of paper.

 

“So this is about a parent-teacher conference about choosing colleges and career paths. And the school is asking for the parents’ preferred date and time for the school admins to come up with a flexible date for the meeting.” he said and is thinking on who to give the paper to.

 

His father quickly stood up. “Have your mom go then.” and completely shut the door to his office room.

 

“I can’t! I have a lot of cases which I have to focus to right now. I don’t have the time for things like that.” his mother said while writing down some notes on her case files. “Besides, you can decide for yourself on what university that you want to attend and what course you’d like to take, can’t you?” she added and took something from her bag.

 

“Oh here,  your allowance money for the month.” she said, leaving an envelope full of cash on the edge of the table for her son.

  


Jisung knew that it was hopeless to hope for anything.

 

**\--**

 

Jisung let out a yawn as he was walking out the school gates. Running a hand through his hair, he thought about what he will be doing because it is finally the long-awaited weekend. He took a glance across the road just as he was nearing the pedestrian lane and saw Chenle standing outside a convenience store. He decided to check out what the Chinese boy is doing.

 

“Hey Zhong!” Jisung called out, walking towards Chenle.

 

Chenle, much to his surprise, saw Jisung in front of him, He didn’t know what to do so he just gave him a small smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chenle asked, proud of himself for not stuttering.

 

“I’m on my way home actually. How about you?”

 

“I’m thinking of what to buy...at the store.” Chenle said, pointing towards the convenience store.

 

Jisung tilted his head, looking at the latter in confusion.

 

“You’re thinking of what to buy?” Chenle nodded and Jisung continued, “while being outside a store you’re supposedly want to shop? That’s so...weird, don’t you think?”

 

Chenle let out an awkward laugh and scratched his head in embarrassment.

 

**\--**

 

“Ugh come on, just pick one or whatever!” Jisung said getting frustrated. They had been standing at the ramen aisle for who knows how long because a certain boy doesn’t know what to get.

 

“S-sorry! I just don’t know what to choose! They all look delicious and can you just recommend me one?” Chenle asked, not looking at Jisung, feeling sorry for the latter.

 

_‘Goddamnit Zhong Chenle! You’re better than this, just choose one and go. Jisung is already getting impatient and you’re just dragging his time geez.’_

 

“Okay, do you like it spicy or not?” he heard Jisung ask.

 

“Uhh...spicy I guess.” Chenle answered and Jisung took two ramen cups from the shelf and went to the counter.

 

Well, that was quick.

 

“Why are you getting two?” Chenle asked as he took out his wallet from his pocket and handed some cash to the cashier.

 

“The other one is for me since I got hungry waiting an eternity for you to choose a damn instant noodles.” Jisung said, exaggerating. He isn’t entirely kidding though, his stomach is already asking for it to be fed.

 

“S-sorry…”

 

“Nah whatever let’s just fill these up with hot water and sit by the window to eat.” The taller said and took the ramen cups with him.

 

**\--**

 

“I’m really sorry for taking much of your time.” Chenle said in between bites, “it’s actually the first time I’ve tried instant noodles. I got jealous of my friends for buying them before going to my house to hang out. My parents didn’t want me to eat such with tons of preservatives. They say it’s unhealthy.”

 

Jisung raised his brow at the boy sitting beside him in amusement.

 

“So you’ve never eaten fast food or processed food then?” He asked, although he has a tiniest bit of an idea what the answer is.

 

“Yeah but this is really tasty! I wish I could have ramen everyday.” Chenle sighed as he devoured the food knowing that he would not be eating it again anytime soon.

 

 _‘He’s a well raised little rich kid.’_ Jisung thought.

 

Jisung looked at him boredly, waiting for him to finish in which Chenle was getting flustered.

 

Chenle cleared his throat and stared outside the window.

 

“Even if it was just by accident, I’m really happy that we got here together.” Chenle said and continued to eat, not knowing what else to say.

 

Jisung continued to stare at him and let his thoughts wander.

 

_Maybe he means it?_

 

_I want to try to fall in love but whenever I see a person so innocent and has a wonderful upbringing,_

 

_It pisses me off greatly and makes me want to break him._

 

Jisung took a deep breath.

 

“What are you doing after this?” he suddenly asked Chenle.

 

Chenle was stunned for a bit at the sudden question. He can’t believe Jisung was asking him this. Mayhaps he was just overthinking things but could Jisung want to do something with him? He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, after all, he was given a vague answer at his confession before. But, it wouldn’t hurt to let his heart flutter just for a while.

 

He realized he hadn’t gave Jisung an answer for his question yet and mentally slapped himself.

 

“I was planning to go to the arcade and play basketball there. Since I couldn’t play the actual game because my friends are very unathletic and the tryouts for the basketball club has been long over before I even knew it.” he said. Renjun wasn’t really fond of going outside and be sweaty, he prefers to be at his room painting or doing some sketches whereas Jaemin has been working extra hard to learn English.

 

“I used to play soccer when I was young…” Jisung trailed off.

 

“Really? Tell me more about it!”

 

**\--**

 

Jisung was walking home and he was thinking about how the day went. He actually ended up having fun with Chenle playing at the arcade. It was surprising really, because he doesn’t have any friends. Considering that he asked Chenle first if he could tag along because he has nothing better to do at home, and even shared his huge interest for soccer, was very unusual of him.

 

_What the actual hell am I even doing with him?_

  


“I’m home!” he announced as he took off his shoes and slipped on some indoor slippers.

  


_I did enjoy talking about the things I like._

  
  


_And it kinda annoys me._

  


Jisung took off his coat and placed it on the couch, along with his bag and went to the kitchen to get himself some water.

 

“I don’t care whatever you want to do!”

 

“You know I can’t do that!”

 

“And I said I don’t give a single fuck!”

 

Jisung just shook his head at the noise while pouring water to a glass and tried tuning them out. His parents are at it again. It was due to their own work keeping them busy and not having any time for family anymore.

  


_Why are they even both here again?_

 

_Couldn’t they just pick separate times to come here knowing fully well that they’ll just end up fighting?_

  


Jisung is tired, he’s very much used to this. Unfortunately.

 

“We’re not having this conversation.” his mother suddenly barged out of the room, “It’s going nowhere.”

 

His mom spotted him near the fridge.

 

“Good thing you’re here son.” she said and handed him a paper, “here’s the notice thing for the parent and teachers conference.”

 

Jisung took the paper and looked at her in surprise. He couldn’t believe that his mom will be attending.

 

“You’re actually attending?” he asked.

 

“No and I just wrote something so that your teacher will understand. Anyways, I got to go, I have a client to meet for a new case.” She said and got her things before leaving the house.

 

When the front door slammed shut, Jisung read what her mother wrote and his face fell.

 

_“I’m sorry but neither of the parents can’t attend. Jisung is a bright and a good kid, he will make a good choice on his own. Please guide him well.”_

  


Just when he was getting his hopes up, it crushed in a blink of an eye.

 

What was he even expecting anyways?

 

It’s not like he wants them to start worrying about him now.

 

After all, he spent his entire life making his parents happy when all they did was leave.

 

**\--**

 

It was a very bad day for Jisung. He woke up hearing the news that his parents will be getting a divorce and he submitted the notice paper to his teacher only to look at him in pity. It pisses him off that the heavens must have conspired against him.

 

He entered the practice room to see Chenle beaming at him and showing a music app on his phone.

 

“Jisung! I stumbled upon this song and I thought that you might want to give it a listen so I downloaded it right away!” Chenle said and pressed play.

 

Jisung’s blood was boiling and was slowly losing patience. He was having the worst day of his life right now and seeing Chenle all happy and smiling, irritates him greatly. He doesn’t want to deal with all of these.

  


_What’s with this guy?_

  


_Why does he keep looking at me like that?_

  


“I thought that it would be a good song for you to come up with a choreography to dance with. It’s cool right?” Chenle said, jumping on his feet and hummed along to the song, not noticing Jisung’s thinning patience.

  


And that was the last straw.

  


“Why are you doing this for me?” Jisung asked in a harsh tone, fists clenched at his sides.

 

Chenle stopped and looked at him, music playing in the background.

 

“What do you mean why?” Chenle smiled shyly, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “I just thought it might make you happy.”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes and scoffed.

  


_Yeah right, I’m that pathetic person who can’t even have a good grasp of his life._

  


“You’re so annoying.”

 

Chenle widened his eyes at the words Jisung said, maybe he heard it wrong? He quickly pressed pause.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re so irritating.” Jisung said coldly, glaring at him.

 

“What?”

 

Jisung is fed up.

 

“Shut up! What do you want from me anyway huh? What’s your motive?!” Jisung shouted, his voice echoing within the four walls of the room.

 

Chenle’s smile was faltering, taken aback at the words Jisung was saying. He was getting scared but he looked at Jisung in the eye.

 

“What do you even know about me?! Saying ridiculous things like you love me when you know nothing about me at all! It makes no sense!” Jisung found it hard to breathe, he was letting out all his pent up frustrations at the boy standing before him.

 

“I’m s-sorry, I-”

 

“Why are you even apologizing?”

 

Chenle didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know how it came up to this. He doesn’t want Jisung to be mad at him. Seeing Jisung seething with anger is not a sight that he wants to see. Chenle’s heart is beating so fast out of fear and having a hard time finding the right words to say, not wanting to anger the taller even more.

 

“It’s just t-that-”

 

He was cut off by the taller who is already shaking and is probably having a mental battle with himself to get to calm down but to no avail.

 

“Is there something you should be sorry for?!”

 

Chenle twitched from the latter’s tone.

 

“Maybe you’re thinking that we’re getting close but I honestly can’t stand you!”

 

Chenle gulped nervously and looked down. He couldn’t bear to see Jisung looking at him with hatred.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

But Jisung is not having any of this shit.

 

“This whole thing is disgusting!”

 

Chenle froze, already tearing up.

 

“I’m r-really sorry, I-”

 

Jisung closed his eyes, one hand running through his hair in frustration and took a deep breath.

 

“I really want to be alone right now.”

 

With all his remaining strength, Chenle tried to blink away the tears that are welling up his eyes and let out a shuddered breath.

 

“I’ll… leave now…” Chenle said walking past Jisung while keeping his head low and left the room.

 

**\--**

 

The dance room was quiet again and only Jisung’s heavy breaths can be heard. He is lying on the floor after hours and hours of practice, mind trying to forget what happened a week ago. Chenle wasn’t even going to the practice room to watch him dance anymore.

 

With a sigh, he put his arm over his eyes to block the bright lights.

  


_I must have hurt him._

  


_Why did I even do that? Lashing out for no reason._

  


_I know well enough that hurting someone else won’t help me one bit._

  


Jisung let out a groan.

  


_Well, I guess that’s how it is._

  


_Who cares about him? It’s none of my business anyway._

  


_Chenle can do whatever he wants._

  


Cutting off his thoughts, he sat up lazily when he heard the door being opened and found a janitor doing his rounds before he closes up the school for the day.

 

“You’re still here?” the janitor asked, his keys making tinkling noises inside his pockets. “It’s about to rain soon, you should head home.”

 

Jisung turned his head towards a small window and saw dark clouds covering the once clear sky.

 

_I don’t even want to walk home in the rain._

 

He got up and stepped outside, making his way to the lockers to grab his things that he needs to study for an exam tomorrow.

 

As he was nearing the school gates, he could hear the pitter pats of the rain shower.

 

_Why did I even forget to bring an umbrella? They didn’t announce that it will rain today in the morning’s weather forecast._

 

He leaned his back against a pillar as he watched people and cars pass by.

 

_I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll just wait for it to stop._

  
  


_“Jisung!”_

 

He turned around at the sound of his name being called and found Chenle running towards him. Chenle was panting, trying to catch his breath. He straightened his posture but quickly looked away, unable to make eye contact with the taller.

 

“Uhh I was wondering if you’d like an umbrella?” Chenle asked nervously. “B-but it’s totally okay if you have brought yours already. I just uh thought that you might have forgotten yours and I didn’t want you to go home under the rain.” he said in one go, wanting to scratch his head in embarrassment.

 

It’s at times like this, he wanted to bury himself for making such impulsive decisions like grabbing two umbrellas near the door before running out after seeing the dark clouds, signalling for a heavy rain to happen.

 

At the lack of response from the taller, Chenle quickly added,

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll just leave then.” and slowly stepped back.

 

“Where’s your bag?” Jisung asked, seeing the smaller only holding two umbrellas, wondering who even carries two at school.

 

Chenle stopped in his tracks, surprised.

 

“Huh? Oh they’re at home.” realizing what he just said, Chenle quickly added “I mean, I came back to get the piano sheets that I left from the music room hahaha and happened to bring two umbrellas with me.”

 

_Way to go Chenle._

 

A heavy downpour was heard, raindrops staining the campus’ glass windows and an awkward silence making the air still.

 

Not wanting to drag the taller’s time anymore, Chenle kept his head down and was about to apologize for wasting Jisung’s time-

 

“You’re not mad after all the things I’ve said to you?” Jisung suddenly asked.

 

“Ah no! Of course not! I was being really creepy and it was truly understandable for you to be angry at me. I’m sorry!” True, it was really odd for a stranger to just barge into someone’s life right then and there but what can one do anyways? Everyone’s a stranger at first.

 

“Why do you like me so much anyway?” Jisung said looking straight at the flustered boy in front of him.

 

Chenle looked at Jisung in panic. He has a list of reasons why he liked the taller and he doesn’t know where to start.

 

“Uhh… it would take a very long time if I were to tell you. Probably days.” he said shyly, playing with his fingers.

  


_Nice Chenle, just nice. Why do you always make a fool out of yourself whenever you’re in front of your crush?_

  


Shaking away his thoughts, he tried to change the topic. He closed his eyes and blurted out,

 

“If you have problems you want to talk about, I’ll listen to everything. If it’s because of me, I’m sorry.” he rambled on, “You looked so troubled lately and it made me wonder if I could do anything about it.”

 

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Jisung thought.

 

“Do you think talking about it will resolve anything?”

 

Chenle made eye contact with him.

 

“It probably won’t but maybe it could somehow get a little bit out of your system.”

 

Jisung’s eyes changed into confusion.

 

“I was hoping it might make you feel lighter and better, even for a bit.” Chenle added shyly.

 

Jisung stared at Chenle and quickly looked away.

 

“Give me that.” he said pointing at one of the umbrellas Chenle was holding.

 

“Oh here!” Chenle said, handing Jisung the umbrella right away.

  
  


_I always thought that people who acted nice to others want something in return._

  


Jisung looked at Chenle from the corner of his eye and the boy was staring straight at the street, making them stand side by side.

  
  


_Chenle probably really does like me._

 

_Yeah, probably just that._

  


Chenle stiffened as he felt the other’s hand ruffling his hair. His ears reddened when he felt Jisung’s hand pat his cheek softly. Chenle’s brain was in panic and was about to short-circuit.

 

“Thank y-”

 

“Oh my god! I have to head home now, see you around Jisung! Take care!” Chenle all of a sudden blurted out with his high pitched tone and ran towards the street, blending in the crowd.

  


“He’s so weird.” Jisung mumbled to himself.

  


After what felt like an eternity, Chenle stopped running as he was near his neighborhood, chest heaving trying to get oxygen in his lungs, with legs and feet feeling sore. He was blushing furiously from the lack of oxygen and from the feeling of Jisung’s hand touching his cheek.

 

He stood straight,  a hand on his chest, breathing properly now.

  


Chenle’s heart was fluttering so bad.

  


**\--**

 

Jisung came home safe and dry and was heating up some stew in the microwave. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the food to finish heating up. He let his thoughts wander about a certain blond boy.

  


_Ever since he appeared, I’m certain that something in me has changed._

 

_It’s true that I did lash out at him which is very unlikely of me._

  


_It’s also true that I never knew I could be this happy_

  
  
  


_Because someone seriously thought about me._

  
  


Jisung’s eyes wandered at the umbrella lying on the floor. He suddenly felt light-headed.

  
  
  


_What is this feeling?_

  
  
  
  


The microwave beeps.

  


**\--**

 

Jisung let out a small smile when he saw Chenle laughing along with his friends from the end of the hall.

 

“What’s gotten you all smiley?” He heard Jeno ask, tone teasing while nudging him with his elbow.

 

Jisung’s expression changed so fast.

 

“Nothing.” he said and Jeno just shrugged, pushing him to the side slightly before entering the practice room.

 

“By the way, you’ve been standing there for a good two minutes.” then Jeno gave him a knowing look, “Whipped huh?” Jeno said as he closed the door, leaving Jisung outside.

 

Suddenly he felt like air was knocked out from his lungs.

  


Jisung widened his eyes.

  


_\--_

 

The next time he saw Chenle, the boy was carrying a box of cookies, skipping away. Chenle noticed him standing near the lockers and went towards him, an excited jump in his steps.

 

“Hi Jisung!” Chenle greeted him brightly.

  


_Why does he look so happy when he sees me?_

  


“I was wondering if you’d like some of these cookies?”

  


_I can’t figure out how he can possibly still like me after..._

  


“I bought these from the bakery near my neighborhood and-”

  


_...all the things I’ve said to him._

  


“-they’re really great! You can have them all if you want. I don’t really mind-”

  


“Listen,” Jisung said and Chenle stopped talking, looking at the taller, curious to what he wants to say.

 

“Do you want to go to the arcade this weekend?” Jisung asked hesitantly.

 

Chenle just stared at him, eyes wide.

  


_It is said that those who don’t sleep confuse reality with dream._

  


Chenle did pull out an all-nighter last night cramming for his projects.

  


_Am I dreaming?_ Chenle thought.

  


“But if you don’t want to then it’s oka-”

  


Chenle snapped out from his trance and excitedly jumped up and down.

 

“I want to!”

  


_At some point, I started being happy about that._

 

_I wonder what this is?_

  


“What time do you want us to meet?” Chenle asked with a wide smile plastered on his beautiful face. Jisung mirrored his smile and ruffled the blond’s hair.

  
  


_I see…_

  
  
  
  
  


_...maybe this is love._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

 

“Park Jisung!”

 

He jumped from his seat in surprise, Chenle standing in front of him.

  


_I must have fallen asleep._

  


Jisung rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness away but Chenle quickly slapped his hands, fully waking him up.

 

“You’re going to ruin your eye makeup, stupid!”

 

Jisung groaned, leaning his head back at the headrest.

 

“Stop groaning! You have to get up and be at the event hall right now!” Chenle said, pulling him up.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes.

 

“Why do you always nag? You used to be up-front and sweet.” Jisung whined as he stood up from his seat, straightening the creases that formed in his clothes.

 

Chenle let out a huff, “It’s all your fault!” helping Jisung fix the cuffs of his sleeves.

 

Jisung suddenly engulfed Chenle in a hug, the smaller’s face squished against his chest.

 

“Jisung what are you doing?” Chenle asked with his muffled voice, trying to get out from the embrace. “We’re going to be late for our wedding! We should be there before the guests arrive!”

 

Jisung sighed and buried his face on top of Chenle’s head.

 

“My head hurts.” he whined.

 

Chenle stopped squirming and looked at Jisung in worry.

 

“Oh no, is it bad? Do you want me to call the medics? Or will drinking a medicine do? Oh my god-” Chenle rambled in panic, caressing Jisung’s face softly.

 

Jisung hugged him tighter.

 

“If only you were this nice all the time.” Jisung said letting out a giggle.

 

Chenle realized what the taller was doing so he did what he needed to do, and that is to hit his soon-to-be husband.

 

“Please love, your punches can’t even hurt a puppy.” Jisung said, cackling this time.

 

Chenle huffed, cheeks getting all puffy and squinted his eyes at Jisung as a warning.

 

“I hate you.”

 

The taller pinched his cheeks, finding him adorable and Chenle couldn’t help but do the same because after all, Jisung’s laugh is contagious.

 

Jisung looked at the boy in his arms that is laughing along with him, eyes turning into crescents.

  


He feels warmth bubbling up his heart.

  
  


_This is what happiness feels like._

  
  


Their laughs slowly died down and they both just stared at each other. Chenle suddenly felt shy and self-conscious that he slapped Jisung’s arm.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” the smaller asked, cheeks getting flustered, burying his face on Jisung’s chest.

 

Jisung kissed the top of Chenle’s head.

 

“It’s nothing really…” he trailed off, smiling against the smaller’s hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s just that I didn’t think I’d love you this much the first time I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end, thank you for reading!  
> Please do let me know what you think or what should I improve on in the comments section~


End file.
